


From 2035

by Dancingspeedster



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:19:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9415793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancingspeedster/pseuds/Dancingspeedster
Summary: Dawn and Dawn Allen are trapped in the year 2016... yeah,their from 2035 so they are 19 years away from the actual time they come from.  This is gonna be fun.





	1. Chapter 1

From 2035  
“What is wrong with you. No speed unless we are training dumbass. Now we're trapped somewhere in time we don't even know about” 15 year old Dawn Allen said as she shoved her twin brother. “It's fine. All we have to do is get back. Gideon,what year is it?” Don said nonchalantly. “December 19th,2016.” Gideon said in her rich British accent. With that, Dawn shoved her brother twice as hard almost slamming him into the wall. “This is 3 years before we are born! Why are you so naive.” She said shaking her head disapprovingly. “Well,mom and dad still live in this time. And uncle Cisco and Aunt Caitlin and Papa Joe…And Grandpa Henry! We can meet him for the first time”. Don said hopefully. “No. He died this year too. At least mom and dad were together at this time...Gideon,where did Barry Allen and Iris West live at this time?” Dawn said to her brother and Gideon. “Apartment complex number 24. I’ll give you the directions.” Gideon said. Soon Dawn and Don sped out of the abandoned alleyway to look for their parents.  
But first,they found a Department store and found some clothes to blend in. And they were off.  
********************  
Dawn slowed down at the apartment complex. Don overshot straight into the door. “Really.” Dawn said narrowing her eyes at him. “Sorry.” He replied,voice muffled by the door his mouth was glued to.  
As they walked inside,they took note of the way all of the computers and iPhones looked.  
When they came to their parents door,they inhaled sharply and prayed for the best.  
“Iris,who is that at the door? Were you expecting someone?” Barry asked,brows knitting together in pure confusion as he binged Orange is the new Black on Netflix . “No. Go check.” Iris said as she furiously typed on her Mac. “Maybe it's Cisco and Caitlin.” Barry said grabbing a shirt. Barry was mid way through the shirt when he opened the door. The two young speedsters caught a glimpse of his bare chest. “Oh sorry. They're ...kids?” Barry said confused. “Whoa. Dad has abs. Not what I remember seeing.” Don said and Dawn stifled back a gigantic giggle. Barry's brows furrowed ignoring Don’s Comment. “Dad? Who is…Dad.” “Gosh darnit’.” Dawn said shoving her brother. “Why are you so stupid.” “Hi dad...were from the future!” Don blurted out. Barry made a perfect O with his mouth as his eyes widened in disbelief. Iris ran up. “Did you just say future?!” she exclaimed.  
***********************************************  
“Wait so...I don't die in 2024,you’re from 2036 and I’m 46 where you're from?” Barry said,brows raised higher than his hairline. “And you’re 16. So...I get pregnant...in 4 years.” Iris said,eyes widening in shock. “You have JoJo after that. He’s 10 right now.” Don added. Just then,they heard a knock on the door. “That's Cisco and Cait. What are we going to say?!” Barry exclaimed. “Ummm…”. Iris said thinking hard and making her cute ‘in thought’ face which made Barry want to have sex with her right then and there. “They're… Girl Scouts!” Iris almost screamed. “Eh-Ehm. Boy here!” Don said annoyed. “Yea yea,whatever Girl Scout boy scout,whatever the hell you want.” Iris said rushing her words as she spoke  
as they all tried to look as natural as they could. “Hey Barr-who the hell is this!” Cisco yelled alarmed as Barry opened the door. “Cisco calm down and don't lose your shit. These are just kids selling cookies.” Barry whispers,trying to calm Cisco down. “Hmmm...They look like you both. You sure they aren't your kids from like ‘the future’”. Caitlin said,mouthing the last part. “We ummm,we should go...our parents are-.” Dawn was cut off by Don blurting out “UNCLE CISCO!!AUNT CAITLIN!!” Dawn about smacked him. Suddenly,Cisco's drink began to move in slow motion due to the tachyons the twins were producing and Caitlin quickly caught note of this. “Yup. Future.” Caitlin said conclusively. Dawn sighed. “I guess the jig is up.” She said shaking her curly brown hair and looking straight at her father with their matching green eyes. “Dad,”. She began again whimpering. “You told us not to use our speed *sniff* and *cough* we didn't listen. And we accidentally traveled in time. I'm sorry daddy.” She finished giving him a puppy dog look and faking tears. Even with her 15 year old,mature face,her parents can't say no to the puppy dog face. Barry had the same thing. Barry looked at Dawn and studied her carefully. “So...you ended up here how?...”  
*************************************************  
“So Dawn was playing around and we were racing and-”. Don was interrupted by Dawn angrily cutting in, “You mean you were playing around and you challenged me to a race!!!” Don shrugged. “Sure, so anyways,we were racing and it was so cool,you guys should have seen it,And we went so fast that-” Don was cut off again by Dawn scientifically explaining, “We broke the sound barrier,and traveled inside of the space time continuum.” Dawn finished smugly. Don rolled his bold green eyes at her. “Wait...so y’all time traveled...at age 16!!!” Cisco said loudly. “Damn,I wish I was that cool when I was a teenager.” He muttered half out loud,half under his breath. “You guys need to get home fast. It's coming way too close to Christmas for you to be away from family. Plus Savitar is on the loose and we can't risk it. It is way too dangerous.” Caitlin said worriedly. “Yeah. Dad told us one time,when he was throwing some ancient amulet into the speedforce around this time,he got trapped in time and saw mom d-.” Now Don was covering Dawn’s mouth. “What she meant to say is,we may have something to help you stop Savitar if you help us get back home. Deal.” Don said sticking out his hand and having an expectant look on his face. “You know,I don't think that was-.” Cisco was cut off by Barry suddenly saying “DEAL!”  
The next day  
“Woooow. Star Labs looks way different. I mean where's your Gideon!” The twins said at the same time and immediately covered their mouths in unison. The adults in the room gave them skeptical looks but nonetheless kept walking. “Hey,HR,the one Harrison Wells that stuck!” Don said.  
“Oh great,I’m stuck with him in the future too!” Cisco said annoyed. HR welcomed them. “Good Morrow! Good rest?” HR asked while twirling around the unusual drum stick. “Hey,we're just here to check up on Savitar,see if we find ways to stop them.” Barry said shrugging. “Yes,and I have an idea on that…”. HR said. “If We work together,we can-oh my,look two babies! I love kids!” HR said cheerfully after seeing Don and Dawn. “Hey. I may be short and mid-pubescent but I’ll have you know that I am 15.” Don said scowling. HR patted his head and continued. “We are going to vibe to the future.”


	2. Poptarts and Babysitting

 

     HR twirled his drumstick in his hand and thought. 'How do you babysit children again'.  HR was put with the task of trying to "Babysit" Barry and Iris'  teenage kids which he couldn't figure out how to do.

       Dawn tinkering with a 'toy' in Cisco's workshop which HR was pretty sure Cisco said was deadly. But meh.

       Don was busy trying to shovel poptatrts in his mouth that Iris told him Barry will become a visious beast if you touch his Poptarts.  But meh...

        Fuck this...He needed help.  

***************************

         Meanwhile,Team Flash was trying to find Savitar.  Kid Flash and Flash were out in the field where Cisco tracked down which apparently was the most common place they found Savitar to be in.   

      Cisco,Caitlin and Iris were in the S.T.A.R Labs Van which was currently camouflaged due to Cisco whipping up some device that speedstars can't sense.  

       Suddenly,a breach opened and out came Savitar-The god of speed.  

      "Can you see him!"  Barry shouted at Wally.  Wally was confused

      "No!"  Wally yelled back. 

     Suddenly,he felt a metal-ish and grab him and drag him through a breach.  Barry followed soon after.

        Wally felt air being rushed out of his lungs as Savitar used him as a punching bag in the middle of an alleyway.

      Barry found the Alleyway and saw Savitar pull out his blade.  Wally wasn't even fast enough to see Savitar,how could he run from this.  

      Barry thought quickly.  He jumped in front of Wally and the blade hit him in the chest.

      Iris,Caitlin and Cisco saw blood start to gush out of a wound in Barry's chest that essentially came from thin air.  They were watching through a small micro-cam they implanted on Barry's suit.

      They heard everything too.  Especially the panting and the moans that were coming from Barry.  Wally was passed out amd Savitar was gone,thinking he had finally killed the Flash.  Caitlin,Cisco and Iris tracked down the Alleyway that Savitar had brought Wally to.

         By the time they made it,Wally was woken up but battered and disoriented.  Barry was also passed out but from blood loss which was never a good sign.  

      Iris dropped on her knees and cried.

      "Bear.  Why.  Why."  She could barely make out her own words as she choked on air.

         She started wheezing which worried Caitlin and Cisco.  She passed out. 

***************************

    A/N 

now they're left with destructive teenagers,A hurt Barry and Wally and a passed out Iris.

Next chapter,we'll hopefully see them vibe the future and some  
More Whump!  
Don't know when I'll update but maybe this month or next month or next week but as you can tell... Idk

 

 

 

       


End file.
